The goal of the Tissue Culture Facility is to provide all UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center Members with expert services and quality controlled and innovative materials required for basic and clinical research involving in vitro cell culture and molecular biology needs. TCF services include four main "divisions": Cell Culture (services and products), Clinical Support (through its Immortalization of Human Bcells using EBV and banking of patient samples in its Genetic Repository), Molecular Biology Materials Support (over 700 items available conveniently on site and 75,000 via free overnight shipping), and its large scale centralized cell production. The TCF is led by Stephen Oglesbee, Director, with over 27 years of directly related experience. The Core adds value to the Center by providing a range of specialized services, centralized functions, and cost savings and convenience. Highlights of research supported by the TCF include:a high human B-cell transformation rates (over 99%) and the development and testing of a new soon to be patented and/or licensed, significantly discounted isolation and growth medium for epithelial cells. Future plans for the TCF include expansion of its human B-cell immortalization program in support of numerous projects.